Les dix petits mots
by ptite-ane
Summary: Le soir d'Halloween, un mur les sépare, L'un à l'ouïe fine et n'a pas peur du noir. Le second aime monter des combines et ne croit que ce qu'il peut voir. Mais en cette nuit d'Halloween règne une autre part. Il suffit qu'on l'imagine pour qu'elle gagne en pouvoir.
1. Chapter 1

Note d'auteur : En réponse "hors projet" au projet de Seonne et Princesse sur hpf.

Cette fic devant être épistolaire et cohérente avec les personnages... Mes chapitres ne feront entre 500 et 700 mots sauf pour deux (un drabble parfait et un chapitre de 250 mots exactement).

Je profite de cette fic, qui se déroule le soir d'Halloween 1976, pour rendre hommage à ma fanfiction préférée : « Chiche » d'Arcadiane. À celles et ceux qui connaissent, retrouverez-vous le clin d'œil à ce sujet ?

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Un parchemin aux contours déchirés._

« Voilà quatre siècles que la vérité est dissimulée aux yeux de tous, quatre siècles de tromperies, de secrets, d'intrigues. Ce soir pourtant, le silence devient trop lourd, les conséquences trop importantes, le mensonge trop néfaste. Ce soir, la vérité doit être dite, même si elle sera ensevelie à nouveau, même si le prix à payer est terrible, même si ce simple fragment ne résistera peut-être pas au temps.

Dans l'espoir qu'un jour, demain ou dans un millénaire, quelqu'un lise ces quelques mots d'un pauvre damné, je cache ce message dans les murs de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Car ici seulement la plus grande vérité pourra être révélée, une vérité aussi grande que terrible, une vérité que l'on a tenté de détruire. Un tel poids pour un si fragile morceau de parchemin. Un tel risque pour quelques mots. Une telle gravité dans de si petites lettres. Je n'ai pu me permettre de prendre d'avantage que ces maigres affaires : je sais que les doutes pèsent déjà sur moi, je sais qu'ils m'observent. Je ne peux pas tenter davantage le maléfice du destin.

Ces murs ne me protégeront pas, moi, être de chair et de sang, mais peut-être qu'un objet sera en sécurité. En sécurité de ce qui guette dans ce château, de ce mal qui infeste l'air, de cette terrible entité qui s'insinue entre chaque interstice pour nous posséder, nous tromper, nous terroriser. Telle une potion d'effroi, cette force gagne toujours en force, impossible de la vaincre, impossible de l'affronter.

Nous sommes coincés.

Nous sommes trompés.

Nous sommes perdus.

Malgré tout, ou plutôt parce que plus aucune chose qui aurait une véritable valeur ne peut être corrompue désormais, je me permets d'écrire ici afin qu'une bribe de vérité persiste. L'horreur qui me cherche, qui aura ma perte ne pourra jamais atteindre ce savoir qui dépasse la mort elle-même, il n'aura jamais sa beauté ni sa félicité.

Comment une aussi petite chose peut faire trembler d'aussi grandes structures ? Comment huit mots, huit minuscules mots peuvent faire frissonner de terreur les sorciers et sorcières les plus importants de notre époque ? Pourquoi cette vérité est-elle devenue un secret ? Sera-t-il gardé ou dispersé ?

Et quels seront les choix de ceux qui l'apprendront ?

Je dois faire confiance à l'avenir, je leur lègue une bribe qui cache davantage que tout manuscrit, ouvrage ou grimoire. Vous devenez ainsi à la fois gardien de ce secret et émissaire de ce message si difficile, si douloureux à porter. Je ne peux espérer hypocritement que vous vous en sortirez sans dégâts, non, ce serait égoïste et faux. Je dois lutter pour la vérité. Cependant, je peux espérer que vous arriverez à affronter la vérité et la transmettre le moment venu.

Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? À griffonner ces quelques lettres, tremblant dans l'obscurité, l'oreille tendue au moindre bruit ou à la moindre incantation, craignant voir à chaque instant un funeste éclair sortir d'une baguette, craignant davantage le temps perdu que la mort elle-même ? Je fais pourtant ce pari stupide, ce pari qui entraînera tant de gens dans son sillage, celui de livrer ce message encore dissimulé.

Ces quelques mots, cette vérité si précieuse, ce secret à révéler au monde entier, je vous les donnes :

 _Celui qui lit ce mot est un idiot_. »

Note d'auteur : En écrivant ceci, j'avais un peu peur que les lecteurs se vexent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

« Cornedrue, tu es un abruti.

Tu l'a toujours été, tu le seras toujours. Nous avons tout essayé. J'ai tenté en vain de t'apprendre un peu de classe, Queudver a essayé de t'encourager et t'indiquer la voie de l'humilité et Lunard a cherché à t'élever au-dessus d'un sens de l'humour digne d'un gamin de sept ans.

Cinq ans de nos vies sacrifiées à chercher comment mettre un terme à tes inepties et tes blagues stupides. Cinq ans de gâchés. Un échec complet.

C'est donc fini. Terminé. Rien de bon ne pourra sortir de toi. J'annonce officiellement l'abandon de cette mission. J'en informerai Dumbledore afin qu'il te renvoie chez toi.

Tout comme toi, nous nous posons cette question : comment en es-tu arrivé là ? Est-ce que ta mère t'a bercé trop près du mur quand tu étais petit ? Avons nous fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce une malédiction qui pèse sur les nains à lunettes ?

Même sans ton nom je t'ai reconnu à cet humour plus mauvais que les devoirs de potions de Lunard !

Qu'importe, c'est terminé. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais pu penser qu'une telle blague... Non ce n'est pas le bon mot, une telle absurdité ait sa place ici. Même Peeves a un humour plus fin que toi.

Ça ne m'étonne pas que McGonagall n'ait pas gobé ton histoire de Noueux échappés de chez Brûlopot mercredi dernier. Tu aurais pu te contenter de dire que Servillus t'avait lancé un mauvais sort en premier, un informulé, fourbe qu'il est, et je t'aurai approuvé. Tout le monde sait qu'il maîtrise certains maléfices sans prononcer le moindre son, non pas que je me plaigne de ne pas entendre sa voix mais il faut avouer qu'on ne pourra jamais être trop sur nos garde en présence d'un tel déchet.

Sauf que Monsieur voulait faire davantage. Essayer d'être créatif, même. Et bien sache que ça ne te convient pas la créativité. Résultats : on se retrouve tous les deux coincés en colle le soir d'Halloween. (Non, je n'allais pas louper une occasion de te le répéter une 53ème fois, même séparé par un mur.)

Tu parles d'une date pour une retenue. La soirée la plus géniale de l'année, la nuit où on aurait pu terrifier les premières années de Poufsouffles, jouer des tours aux Serpentard, faire crier les filles et tout ça sans se faire punir... Gâchée. Au lieu de ça on va s'ennuyer ferme. Adieu le festin, adieu le spectacle, adieu les friandises. Les bonbons, Cornedrue ! Tes parents sont merveilleux, je suis le premier à le dire, mais avec leur âge et leurs préoccupations qui vont avec en matière d'alimentation -ce que je comprends tout à fait, certes- on ne peut pas dire que j'ai pu avoir ma dose de cochonneries cet été. Et tu dois admettre qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à Lunard ou Queudver pour nous en garder. J'en avais besoin de ce festin ! Tu sais à quel point je suis misérable quand je ne mange pas assez de sucre. Comme un vampire privé de sang. Je sens déjà ma vision devenir trouble et mes forces m'abandonner.

Pas même un petit verre de punch pour me consoler en cette triste soirée.

Cependant, il restait un espoir. J'aurai pu subir cette punition avec dignité en me remémorant que Servillus est également puni, tout seul, dans un coin du château, mais à cause de tes histoires à dormir debout il a réussi à convaincre McGonagall de nous séparer. Tout ça parce qu'il ne voulait pas être le seul à se retrouver s... » _**des ratures courtes**_ «... Isolé.

La prochaine fois, laisse-moi m'occuper du plan, d'accord ? Ça nous évitera de passer un autre Halloween séparés.

Il n'empêche que ce petit trou dans le mur est bien pratique. Est-ce que tu m'entends siffler ? J'évite de parler (trop fort en tout cas) au cas où Rusard m'entendrait. Je suis certain qu'il fait des rondes entres nos portes respectives. Répond vite !

Et abandonne tout espoir d'humour, ou alors limite-toi aux classiques.

Ton meilleur ami, qui te veut du bien mais est très fatigué.»

 _Note d'auteur : vous les sentez bien les clins d'oeil sur leur futur tragique ?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

« Mon pauvre Patmol,

Comme tu en as mis du temps pour répondre ! Je t'ai vexé à ce point avec mon petit mot ? Tu boudes ? Tu pleures ?

Ma blague était très bien, c'est toi l'idiot (et pas seulement parce que tu as lu le mot). Par contre je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce trou débouche quelque part. Je n'y peux rien si tu n'a pas assez d'esprit pour saisir toute la subtilité de mon humour. Enfin, je te pardonne, va. En ces moments difficiles il faut bien se serrer les coudes. » _**phrase raturée où l'on peut deviner :**_ _«_ Ou plutôt se serrer les lignes ? _»_

« Bon, je te l'accorde, mon humour n'est pas au beau fixe ce soir, mais tu me comprends j'en suis sûr : je ne m'attendais pas non plus à me retrouver ici, encore moins séparé de toi ! Sinon tu penses bien que j'aurai embarqué mon miroir ou la Carte ! Un unique flacon d'encre noire, une plume, un tas de parchemin et un pupitre : tu parles d'une soirée de fête. Je peux à peine laisser libre cours à mes talents de dessinateur.

Par contre nous avons de la chance dans notre malheur : dire que personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'on nous mettait dans deux salles alors ils le font pour ne pas disperser la précieuse (et très courte) attention de Rusard. Je ne me rappelais pas de cette disposition, bien que maintenant que j'y pense, il est vrai que les salles de ce couloir sont toutes très proches les unes des autres. Je crois qu'on les avait annotées comme des placards à balais tellement elles étaient petites.

Franchement, on nous prend pour des sceaux ? (Des sots ! Haha ! Je suis drôle ! Je t'interdis de répliquer à ton prochain petit mot. Ou de le garder pour le montrer à Evans.)

Malheureusement (ou pas, vu tes piètres capacités de chanteur) je ne t'entends pas du tout. Vraiment rien de rien. Et quitte à ne pas profiter des festivités d'Halloween, autant ne pas subir non plus ton interprétation d'un orchestre de fantôme.

De toute façon, si je t'aurais entendu, Rusard nous aurait probablement fait changer de classes pour nous séparer pour de bon. Il est d'un suspicieux, c'est à se demander ce qu'il nous reproche.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de reproches : moi qui croyais que le trou dans ce mur ne menait nulle part, finalement je retombe sur ta conversation qui tourne en rond. Tu n'es plus un enfant, c'est terminé le gavage de friandises. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fais pour avoir aussi peu de caries dans ta vie.

Penses plutôt à l'avenir. Un avenir très proche même. Nous pourrions commencer à travailler sur notre revanche sur le destin ! On pourrait par exemple créer une diversion pour se faufiler jusqu'au festin et inverser le goût de tous les plats, ou envoyer notre Sinistros préféré faire peur aux plus superstitieux de l'école.

Ou alors on pourrait essayer de questionner Rusard pour lui demander où se passe la retenue de Servilus afin de lui offrir la peur de sa vie ! Je te parie qu'on peut réussir à le terrifier assez pour qu'il mouille ses hideux sous-vêtements. Cependant il faudrait réussir à faire parler Rusard, puis trouver l'endroit avant la fin de sa retenue mais après la nôtre, et ensuite lui faire peur.

Hmm, trop d'obstacles. Et j'en ai assez de Servilus ces temps-ci. Dommage qu'on n'ait pas pris la Carte ce soir, elle aurait été utile.

Maintenant je suis frustré. Je n'aime pas que mes supers idées soient ainsi opprimées. Revenons en à la possibilité de faire peur au festin. Ou jouer avec les nerfs de Rusard ! Il a l'avantage d'être très disponible.

Mais la salle. Ça me dérange. Il y a quelque chose de louche...

Qu'en penses-tu ?

Ton Ami à l'humour qui te dépasse.»


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

« A-Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-Les-Blagues,

Je n'ai pas mis de temps, c'est juste toi qui est trop impatient. Evans m'approuve à ce sujet, j'en suis certain. Elle mérite mieux que toi.

Et puis me traiter de lent alors que tu mets une éternité à me répondre, c'est culotté. Surtout avec des ratures partout. Quelle écriture de cochon.

Mais, justement, durant ce temps, tu as fait quelque chose ? J'ai entendu du bruit près de ma porte... Comme un bruit mécanique. Pas besoin de me faire sermonner donc je préfère ne pas attirer l'attention en jetant un œil dehors mais ça me travaille. Je ne veux pas que Rusard se doute de quelque chose, même si pour l'instant il n'y a pas encore de plans (non pas que ça me dérange, tu sais comme l'improvisation me plaît). Cependant, si tu as utilisé de la magie, j'espère que tu as été discret : Rusard, c'est une chose, mais McGonagall ne nous pardonnera pas l'utilisation de baguette durant une de ses retenues.

D'ailleurs, pour ton idée de farce, je serai plutôt tenté d'attendre la fin de la retenue et de faire peur aux différentes maison en laissant du pus de bubobulb devant leurs entrées afin qu'ils aient du mal à aller se coucher, ou alors en lâchant un épouvantard dans un dortoir. Est-ce que celui qui s'était réfugié dans le buffet de la salle des trophées est toujours là ? On pourrait lui donner une opportunité de se faire connaître.

Quant aux caries : ne soit pas jaloux, Cornedrue. La nature m'a doté d'un sens de l'humour hilarant, d'un sourire éclatant, d'un esprit brillant et d'un physique attirant. Toi, de ton côté, tu as hérité du reste.

Franchement, en écrivant cette phrase je me demande lequel de nous deux est le mieux loti au final.

Pour en revenir à ta blague idiote : elle n'était pas crédible. Dès les premières lignes ça ne fonctionne pas. Pour donner de l'aplomb, de la légitimité, tu aurais dû écrire avec une grammaire un peu plus désuète, des mots plus anciens. Ton langage n'avait rien de celui d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière du XV siècle. Il faut être cohérent dans ses blagues, sinon personne n'y croit et on devine tout de suite la supercherie. Même Queudver t'aurait surpassé : souviens-toi de son faux mot d'amour pour Mulciber, il était parfait, froissé comme il faut, une calligraphie un peu enfantine mais assez ronde malgré tout pour appartenir à une fille, juste assez maladroit pour être crédible. Toi c'était comme l'équivalent d'une blague raconté par une personne secouée d'un fou rire dû à son propre humour : on s'inquiète pour toi plus qu'on se laisse prendre au jeu.

Et là je ne parle que de la forme, le fond correspond aux blagues que font les premières années.

Si tu essayes de me faire peur avec tes insinuations ça ne marche pas. Ton sens de l'humour est plus effrayant. Pas étonnant qu'Evans te déteste. Je la comprends...

Essayes de me répondre plus rapidement cette fois, je m'ennuie, tout seul avec mes lignes à recopier. Tu me dois bien ça, non ? Même si je sais que la ponctualité n'est pas ton fort, fais-le » _**Le reste de la phrase est raturée au point d'en être illisible.**_

«J'en viens presque à attendre une autre de tes blagues idiotes. Presque.

Un camarade en manque de sucre. _»_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 _Le parchemin est agrémenté d'un dessin de siège de toilette._

« Patte molle et langue de vipère ?

Comme tu es mauvaise langue. Je ne te reconnais pas.

Tu pourrais être plus agréable, la soirée n'est déjà pas parfaite, pas la peine de me punir davantage.

Je me sens déjà assez mal dans cette salle...

J'aurai mieux fait de choisir Quedver et me retrouver en colle avec lui. Il sait faire preuve de respect, lui. J'aime beaucoup Lunard mais qu'est-ce qu'il est déprimant en retenue ! Autant il peut être tout à fait sympathique durant nos projets les plus divers, autant lorsqu'il est pris la main dans le sac, il donne l'impression qu'on vient de ruiner sa vie. Ça ne donne même pas envie de plaisanter tellement il semble malheureux. Queudver au moins sait tirer parti de ses mésaventures.

La prochaine fois que Lunard a une retenue, on devrait lui préparer un doudou, sincèrement. Ou une bièraubeurre. Quoique j'ai peur qu'il ait l'alcool triste. Et on s'était promis de ne plus boire avant ou pendant les retenues depuis ton expérience avec Slughorn.

Quant à toi, si le manque de sucre te met dans un tel état, il faudrait te sevrer pour de bon. Mange des carottes, ça rend aimable. Et en matière de calligraphie, tu n'es pas beaucoup plus propre que moi à ce que je lis ici : tant de corrections et de griffonnage dans tes mots.

Ton idée pour la fin de soirée est très sympathique, ma foi. Malheureusement l'épouvantard de la salle des trophées n'y est plus : Flitwick s'en est chargé quand Rusard est allé se plaindre pour la troisième fois que les élèves punis de nettoyage des médailles criaient trop sans travailler. Je me demande si Lunard savait pourquoi je lui demandais toujours d'envoyer les Serpentard qu'il collait dans cette salle à l'époque.

On peut se résigner sur le pus. Ou faire disparaître les lits ? J'aimerai bien trouver un moyen de faire crier les robinets ou les chasses d'eau. Tu imagines ? Ce serait tordant qu'à chaque fois qu'un gars veut aller aux toilettes, la cuvette fasse des commentaires à son sujet ! « _C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as lavé tes sous-vêtements ?_ », « _Tu devrais prendre plus de douches_ », « _Oula, Ça ne devrait pas ressembler à ça !_ », ou plus simplement des « _beurk_ » ou des « _hihi_ ». Les plus jeunes et les moins bien lotis n'oseraient plus y aller, comme Servilus. Et toi.

Par contre je n'ai entendu aucun bruit. Tu penses que Rusard a pu partir ? Vu que c'est toi qui l'a entendu, il doit être plus proche de ta porte que la mienne. Essaye de l'ouvrir discrètement, au pire prétend vouloir aller aux toilettes, un verre d'eau ou une nouvelle plume. S'il est partit, on aura une occasion en or de se faire la malle. Vite.

De quelles insinuations parles-tu ? Celle du premier mot ? Sinon je n'insinue rien du tout. Tu parles « d'essayer de te faire peur » mais je » _**Le reste de la phrase a été griffonnée puis ré-écrite**_ «...J'ai peur. Vraiment.

Cette séparation ne nous fait pas du bien, ni à toi ni à moi, je dois l'admettre. Il faut respirer et rester calme jusqu'à ce qu'une occasion s'offre à nous d'agir. De fuir.

Ensuite ça ira mieux. Jusque là, il faut juste faire avec, pas vrai ?

Ton ami, qui te pardonne ton mauvais caractère.

C'est toi qui vient de ricaner ? C'était malsain... »


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

« Insensé Cornedrue,

Je ne suis pas mauvaise langue. La vérité te dérangerait-elle ? C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit au sujet d'avoir le charme et toi le reste ? Je pensais que tu verrais que tu en sors gagnant. Tu sais bien que tu as plus que moi sur bien des points. Mais ça ne change rien : Evans mérite mieux que toi ! Abandonne.

Ton idée pour les toilettes bavarde n'est pas trop mal, mais un peu trop difficile à mettre en place en une soirée déjà tronquée. Sans parler de ta dernière remarque. Tu es ainsi passé de première année à troisième année en décidant qu'attaquer en dessous de la ceinture était comique. C'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à ton sens de l'humour. Et ensuite tu me traites de langue de vipère pour une simple comparaison de nos situations. C'est toi qui manque de sucre, mon pauvre Cornedrue.

Et pourquoi continues-tu d'essayer de me faire croire qu'il y a un problème de ton côté ? Tu es sérieux ou c'est Halloween qui te fait perdre la tête ? Si tu te sens aussi mal, tu peux toujours demander à Rusard de t'accompagner à l'infirmerie, mais vu qu'on a commencé cette retenue, autant la terminer au lieu de la décaler.

Tu tiendras bon ? Tu m'inquiètes un peu...

En parlant de Rusard, je n'ai pas entendu d'autre bruit depuis, donc je vais faire comme tu m'as dit.

Je vais vérifier discrètement quand et comment je peux passer malgré notre sentinelle. Si j'en juge par le trou de ma serrure, Rusard n'est pas devant ma porte donc il doit être devant la me fais prendre de gros risque là. Tu sais à quel point Rusard déteste la magie. Si jamais il voit ma baguette sortie, je serai collé jusqu'à Pâques.

Je vais tenter de voir comment te rejoindre discrètement en entrouvrant la porte, mais j'aurai peut-être besoin d'une diversion donc dès que tu reçois ce mot, tu lances ton flacon d'encre et tu en demandes un autres à Rusard comme ça il s'éloignera de nous. _**(cette phrase a été barrée)**_

…

Non attends, il va falloir un autre plan...

Merlin ! Les portes sont verrouillées ! Bon je vais utiliser un Alohomora mais j'espère que Rusard n'entendra pas.

…

Ca ne marche pas.

Je suis enfermé.

Je crois que Rusard ne m'entends pas. Pourtant les portes ne sont pas si épaisses !

Sors tout de suite. Sors immédiatement de ta salle et va prévenir les professeurs ! Rusard étant un cracmol, ce n'est pas lui qui a pu verrouiller la porte de cette façon, encore moins les insonoriser. Tu es le seul au courant et cette situation. J'espère que ce n'est qu'une blague parce que sinon... Quelqu'un ou quelque chose ne veut pas que je sorte d'ici.

Dans quoi on s'est encore fourré ? » _**Gribouillis illisibles raturés.**_ « C'est ta faute, je serais mieux sans toi.

Dépêche-toi, s'il te plaît.

P.S. : Je n'ai pas ri. Ce devait être Rusard. Attend. S'il n'est plus là, ça ne peut pas être lui... Sûrement Peeves. Il a été interdit de s'introduire au festin d'Halloween donc il doit se balader par ici. Tu crois que c'est lui qui m'aurait enfermé ? Je l'espère à moitié maintenant. »


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

« Alors, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle et rien d'autre. Désolé.

Ma porte est également verrouillée. Je ne vois pas Rusard par ma serrure non plus. Il est peut-être dans l'angle mort de mon champ de vision ? Ou au festin ? Ce n'est peut-être qu'une mauvaise blague, ou alors les professeurs qui veulent nous tenir en place ? On risque de s'attirer davantage d'ennuis si on force trop les choses. Je sais bien que c'est de ma faute, je l'assume et je te demande pardon. Pour le moment, ne tente plus rien. N'attirons pas l'attention. C'est inutile. Ça risque de te prendre pour cible.

Attendons la fin de la retenue, McGonagall devrait arriver à ce moment là et elle pourra nous sortir de là. »

 _ **Phrase raturée illisible puis réécrite.**_ « Sauf si elle arrive trop tard... On est fichu.

D'ailleurs, afin que tout soit clair : je ne te fais pas croire que quelque chose va mal de mon côté. Pourquoi crois-tu cela ? Je vais mal ! Pour de vrai !

J'ai du mal à saisir ce que tu me racontes ce soir. « Tu n'as pas ri » ? Je ne te comprends pas. J'ai mal lu ? Tu n'as pas entendu rire, c'est ce que tu veux dire ? Si tu parles du caquètement de Peeves, je peux t'affirmer qu'il est impossible que ce soit lui qui te joue un tour. Je le sais parce que Nick a insisté auprès du Baron Sanglant pour qu'il s'assure que Peeves ne quitte pas les cachots durant la durée du festin. Donc il n'est pas venu ici et Rusard n'a pas pu partir à sa poursuite. Si on peut compter sur le Baron pour quelque chose, c'est bien ça. Ce doit être autre chose.

Là ! Tu as recommencé ! Tu as ri comme... comme un... Sirius, comment tu fais ça ?

En tout cas tes mots sont sans queue ni tête. Je ne comprends qu'à moitié de quoi tu parles. Je sais que tu n'as pas bu avant la retenue (bonne résolution depuis cette fameuse mésaventure avec l'éponge essuie-tout de Slughorn.) alors ça m'inquiète d'autant plus ! Ça et cette sensation n'arrangent pas mon angoisse.

Ça va de ton côté malgré tout ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de ma blague sur les toilettes ? Je ne te visais pas, loin de là mon intention. Ça m'étonne un peu de toi, une telle sensibilité. Tu dois être vraiment à bout, il faudrait que je t'achète des bonbons pour me faire pardonner. Ca nous ferait du bien à tous les deux. Si on s'en sort.

Quelque chose te travaille ? Tu sens cette présence toi aussi ?

Tu sais, quand je t'appelais langue de vipère c'était à moitié pour plaisanter, je ne voulais pas te vexer ou t'insulter. C'est juste que, voilà, ça m'a fait mal. Ce n'est pas la comparaison de nos situations qui était blessante. Je la comprenais très bien, ne t'en fais pas, je sais que tu ne cherchais pas à me rabaisser. C'est plutôt le reste.

Ça m'a blessé » _le reste du parchemin est déchiré, un liquide rouge semble avoir éclaboussé le message._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

 _Un parchemin plus froissé que nécessaire._

« Cornedrue,

C'est quoi ce liquide ? C'est du sang ? Tu es blessé ? Je n'ose pas le goûter mais l'odeur est trop faible et je ne vais pas prendre le risque de coller ma truffe dessus dans le château.

Dis moi que c'est autre chose. Ou juste que tu saignes du nez à force de trop y mettre les doigts ?

Est-ce que ça a un lien avec ce dont tu me parles depuis le début, cette « présence » ? Tu penses qu'il y a une créature maléfique avec toi, du style un moremplis ou un povrebine ? Mais ça ne fait pas saigner ce genre de bestiole. Alors autre chose...

Non, je dois me tromper. C'est peut-être quelque chose de rouillé dans le conduit entre ta salle et la mienne qui a dû tâcher le parchemin de rouge. J'ai essayé de t'appeler de l'autre côté du mur mais... Tu ne réponds pas. Crier ne change rien on dirait, malgré ce trou dans le mur tu ne m'entends pas et tu ne peux pas me répondre. J'aurai essayé jusqu'au bout. Mais dans ce cas là, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien entendre rire puisque ce n'est pas moi ni Peeves ? Non, ce doit être logique. J'ai pu entendre du bruit dehors, peut-être qu'un de tes murs donne sur une zone avec de l'écho ou quelque chose de ce type là. Cependant ça ne change rien à la question du qui ou quoi. Je sens que je perds le fil.

C'est juste que ce soir... Je ne te reconnais pas. Tu es celui d'entre-nous qui a le plus de sang-froid. Pourquoi tu t'effondres ainsi ? Lâche, ça ne m'étonne même pas.

Qu'est-ce qui risque de me prendre pour cible ? De quoi parles tu ? Tu es malade.

Et que veux-tu dire quand tu racontes que mes messages sont sans queue ni tête ? Je m'inquiète pour toi. Pense à des trucs sympa, comme la fois où on a glacé le couloir du deuxième étage, ou quand en troisième année Mary a fait tomber son balais sur le chat d'Evans et qu'il a déchiré la robe de ce préfet. Dommage qu'il ne t'ait pas attaqué toi.

Je dois t'avouer que moi non plus je ne comprends plus rien de ce qui se passe. Il y a quelque chose qui se produit et je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu ailles bien et à un instant tu me sembles en parfait état pour, l'instant d'après, m'écrire que ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'arrive plus à te suivre. Et ce sang me perturbe trop, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement à tout ça. Sans compter que ta lettre était déchirée. Je n'ai pas pu lire la fin de ton message. J'espère que ce n'était pas important mais... A la vue de ton dernier mot, j'ai bien peur d'avoir raison d'être inquiet.

Il... Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche dans tes messages, Cornedrue, comme si... Tu étais fou.

Si tu as besoin de moi... Signe de ta main, sinon de la main de Queudver.

Sirius »

 _Note d'auteur : tellement ravie d'avoir pu mettre le povrebine, Sooty (le chat d'Evans) et le noueux dans une même fic. Il ne manque que le nundu, le graphorn et le quintaped et ce serait parfait. Oui, j'aime les créatures magiques dans mes fanfictions._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 _Un parchemin en très mauvais état, imbibé d'encre par endroit, d'autres traces rouges et déchirures sont visibles._

« Patmol,

Comment mon précédent petit mot a pu être déchiré ? Je n'ai pourtant pas trouvé de fragments de parchemin dans le trou de mon côté. Tu crois qu'il est si long que ça ? Toute cette histoire manque de sens. Par contre je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas fou. Je n'entends rien de ce que tu dis ou racontes et j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu as quelques soucis de compréhension. Tu veux bien m'expliquer cette histoire de rires ? Je tentais seulement de t'expliquer que c'était » _**Une énorme tâche d'encre parmi celles qui constellent le parchemin cache la phrase.**_

« mprend plus rien de ce que tu écris. Aide-moi » _**Griffonnages illisibles**_ « Je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère contre moi. S'il te plaît.

Quel sang » _R_ _ **atures**_ « cherche-t-il ? Le tien ? Le mien ?

On ne sortira pas trop tôt de cette retenue, je le sens. En attendant, tentons de reprendre nos esprits et de rester calme, nous en avons grand besoin.

On ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

Sirius, il essaye d'entrer. Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes jeux stupides. Aide-moi.

James »

 _Des éclats d'encre noire ainsi que de nombreuses tâches rouges comme éclatées, sur le parchemin déchiré en plusieurs endroit, cachent à moitié de minuscules dessins d'empreintes de rat . Des égratignures de plumes se devinent également._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

« Donne moi une seconde que je puisse me préparer. Juste le temps de trouver un moyen d'agir au travers de cette ouverture et ce sera bon. Un moyen indirect de t'atteindre. Il me suffira de quelques secondes pour y arriver, promis.

Juste le temps pour toi de lire ceci :

Celui qui lit ce mot est un idiot.

Maintenant que cette vérité est connue de tous, et surtout du principal intéressé, on peut passer à autre chose. Je n'aurai donc qu'un seul conseil à te donner.

Tu as tout intérêt à agir très très vite, Servilus.

 _Je suis derrière toi_. »

 _Note d'auteur : Bouh !_

 _Un dernier chapitre pour tout expliquer juste après._


	11. Chapter 11

_Note d'auteur : nous arrivons à la fin. J'avais plusieurs possibilités de « torture psychologique » pour ces deux là : leur faire croire qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas, se dire des horreurs sur leur passé, faire croire à une trahison._

 **Chapitre 11**

Une feuille de parchemin, sur un pupitre où deux élèves terminent d'écrire leur lignes.

« Alors ?

 _Ne fait pas le fier, Cornedrue, c'est moi qui ai réussi à découvrir le pot aux mandragores !_

Peut-être mais fallait-il vraiment pour cela que tu défonces ces pauvres portes pour ça ?

 _Oui._

D'accord. Mais tu portes la responsabilité du doublement de la retenue alors.

 _C'est comme ça que tu me remercies de nous avoir sauvé des griffes de ce sadique ?_

Désolé. En tout cas je dois avouer que c'était une bonne idée la signature de Queudver comme code.

 _Encore heureux que je n'ai pas demandé celle de Lunard, il l'aurait devinée à cause de ce que je lui ai fait l'an dernier._

L'important c'est qu'on est de nouveau ensemble ! C'est super !

 _Mais toujours en retenue, même si c'est mieux que celle de tout à l'heure._

Oui. McGonagall a dû avoir pitié de nous pour nous laisser terminer la colle ensemble.

 _Je ne sais pas si cette pitié me fait plaisir._

J'aurai dû me douter que quelque chose n'allait pas mais...

 _Mais il a joué sur notre relation pour que tes doutes soient dirigés envers ma sécurité et non mon identité._

Ouais. Un vrai salaud ce Rogue. Dire qu'il a abîmé mes œuvres d'art en tachant et déchirant mes petits mots.

 _Je ne te le fais pas dire. Il a fait pareil pour moi. Comment a-t-il pu réussir ce coup-là ?_

Tu sais, je pense qu'il lui a suffit de deux petits mots, le mien puis ta réponse, après il lui suffisait de broder à partir du troisième en imitant notre écriture à sa disposition.

 _Tu as probablement raison. J'ai encore du mal à savoir ce qui était vrai dans tes messages._

On devrait le lui faire payer, tu n'es pas d'accord mon cher Patmol ?

 _Ça dépend... Tu me promets qu'on ne se retrouvera pas en retenue à Noël ?_

Je ne te promets rien. Sauf qu'on fera passer l'envie de s'attaquer à nous deux à ce sale Serpentard.

 _Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu m'entendre dans un tel état._

Pareil. Mon pauvre Patmol, tu as du être tellement paniqué. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là.

 _Je t'aime beaucoup mais pas si près._

Dire que quelques bruits ont suffit pour te faire peur...

 _Hey, toi aussi je te rappelle... Et puis c'était surtout le sang._

QUOI ?!

 _J'y repense depuis tout à l'heure : il n'y avait pas de flacon d'encre rouge dans nos bureau, ni dans le sien._

Et alors ? De quel sang parles-tu ?

 _Tes lettres, il y avait des tâches rouges dessus. Comme si tu avais saigné._

Attends, tu veux dire qu'il te faisait croire que j'étais blessé ?

 _Oui, et il a probablement utilisé son propre sang pour ça. Il aurait facilement pu dissimuler sa blessure avec sa manche quand les professeurs sont arrivés après que j'ai défoncé les portes..._

C'est un grand malade ce type. Heureusement que Lily ne le fréquente plus. Tu imagines un peu ? Se mutiler juste pour nous faire une mauvaise blague.

 _Qui aurait cru que Servillus était capable d'aller aussi loin ?_

De toute évidence il voulait se venger de nous deux. Heureusement que tu l'as démasqué.

 _On l'a démasqué. Mais avec la Carte on aurait été plus rapide : on aurait tout de suite remarqué que nos salles n'étaient pas adjacentes mais qu'une troisième se nichait entre les deux._

Et que nos messages passaient donc par un intermédiaire. Intermédiaire qui s'amusait à nous faire dire et entendre des choses qui étaient fausses.

 _Exactement. Dire qu'il a verrouillé nos portes. Comment a-t-il réussi ce coup ?_

D'après ce que j'ai entendu entre McGonagall et Rusard, il a demandé à aller aux toilettes à un moment. Même en le lui refusant, ça lui a donné une occasion de mettre son gros nez dehors. Un simple maléfice non prononcé suffisait.

 _Je te l'avais dit qu'il était fourbe, Cornedrue. Et j'avais donc bien entendu des mouvements à l'extérieur ! Il nous avait enfermés à ce moment là._

On dirait bien que ton ouïe ne t'a pas trahie, en effet. Par contre comment tu as deviné que ce n'était pas moi aussi rapidement ?

 _Dans une des dernières lettres, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait : « tu » m'as appelé Sirius, et non Patmol. Voilà._

… Désormais je t'appellerai choupinet.

 _Devant Evans également ? »_

Des déchirures et des éclaboussures d'encre à cet endroit du parchemin indiquent qu'un féroce combat de plumes a eu lieu.

« Au final on fait notre retenue ensemble. C'est le plus important.

 _Je n'ai toujours pas de friandises donc ça ne compte qu'à moitié._

Je ne suis donc que la moitié d'Halloween selon toi ?

 _Oui. Je suis l'autre. »_

Note d'auteur :

 _ **En cette nuit qui fascine, l'amitié est le seul rempart.**_

La peur et l'amitié, il suffit d'y croire pour l'augmenter.

Une fin bien niaise mais ça fait du bien de temps en temps. C'est pas comme si j'avais planté des tas de clin d'oeil quant au destin tragique de Sirius et James dans cette histoire.

Alors pour que tout soit clair voici une liste des éléments qui ont été supprimés et rajoutés par Severus au fil des lettres. En les relisant, vous comprendrez pourquoi nos deux Maraudeurs ne se comprenaient pas et s'inquiétaient autant : les lettres lues (par le destinataire et les lecteurs) ne correspondaient pas aux lettres écrites ! Les + symbolisent un ajout, sinon c'est du raturé-remplacé.

 **Chapitre 3 :** +Mais la salle. Ça me dérange. Il y a quelque chose de louche...

 **Chapitre 4 :** +Elle mérite mieux que toi./ +Pas étonnant qu'Evans te déteste. Je la comprends... / **Le reste de la phrase est raturée au point d'en être illisible** (par Severus à la place de : pour ton meilleur ami.)

 **Chapitre 5 :** +Je me sens déjà assez mal dans cette salle... / +Et toi. /+ Vite /+ **le reste de la phrase a été griffonnée puis ré-écrite «**...J'ai peur. Vraiment. (à la place de « Je n'ai pas peur » écrit par James)/+De fuir. / +C'est toi qui vient de ricaner ? C'était malsain...

 **Chapitre 6 :** Mais ça ne change rien : Evans mérite mieux que toi ! Abandonne./ **Gribouillis illisibles raturés.** (par Severus à la place de : Heureusement que tu es là)./+ C'est ta faute, je serais mieux sans toi.

 **Chapitre 7 :** \+ Ça risque de te prendre pour cible. **/Phrase raturée illisible puis réécrite** (Par Severus à la place de : On ne craint rien ici.)/Sauf si elle arrive trop tard... On est fichu./+Je vais mal ! Pour de vrai !/+ Là ! Tu as recommencé ! Tu as ri comme... comme un... Sirius, comment tu fais ça ? /+Ça et cette sensation n'arrangent pas mon angoisse./+Si on s'en sort./+Tu sens cette présence toi aussi ?/Le morceau de parchemin déchiré après « ça m'a blessé » disait seulement : « ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure au sujet d'Evans qui mérite mieux que moi.»/+ _Les tâches de sang_ (oui oui, il y avait donc bien du sang et c'était celui de Severus).

 **Chapitre 8 :** \+ Lâche, ça ne m'étonne même pas. /+Tu es malade./+Dommage qu'il ne t'ait pas attaqué toi./+Tu étais fou.

 **Chapitre 9 :** « Je tentais seulement de t'expliquer que c'était _ce que tu as dit au sujet d'Evans qui m'avait blessé. Je ne co_ mprend plus rien de ce que tu écris. » /Aide-moi » **Griffonnages illisibles** (par Severus à la place de : à mieux y voir)/ Quel sang » **ratures** (par Severus à la place de : _? Tu saignes?)_ /+ cherche-t-il ? Le tien ? Le mien ?/+Sirius, il essaye d'entrer. Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes jeux stupides. Aide-moi. James /+ _Les tâches d'encres, les déchirures, le sang._


End file.
